Subway Surf
by bang.moons
Summary: Mingyu melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok di sana. Dia menangis? .."Boleh saya tahu nama anda?" . "Tak sudi." /"Saya beritahu cara mengobatinya." /"Apa kita akan berakhir seperti game subway surf?". MEANIE GyuWon seventeen BXB!YAOI


story by; _moons_

 **Warning!!! : BXB/YAOI. bahasa belit2. typo(selalu ngikut). Don't Like Don't Read OK?**

 **...**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Mingyu baru saja selesai bekerja _part time_ nya pada sebuah minimarket yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia mendapat shift sore, jadi sampai malam lah dia berjaga.

Saat hendak berjalan pergi netra hitam Mingyu tidak sengaja menangkap punggung seseorang tengah berjongkok. Bahu orang itu nampak sedikit bergetar diselingi cegukan samar. Penasaran, Mingyu mengikuti instingnya yang menyuruh untuk mendekati tubuh seseorang tersebut –yang Mingyu duga dia seorang pria

"Permisi pak, anda sedang apa?"

Perkataan Mingyu tidak dijawab oleh sosok itu, ia yakin betul pemilik tubuh ini masih berwujud manusia karena terdengar jelas suara cegukan pelan darinya. Kalau dia adalah Seungkwan lain hal ceritanya, pasti dia sudah terbirit-birit lari dan keesokkannya membuat berita mengada-ada seperti _'Aku menemukan sesosok hantu cegukan'_ atau _'Aku bertemu hantu jongkok!'_. Terdengar konyol tapi ya kira-kira begitulah teman kerjanya yang satu itu

"HAAAAA." Mingyu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari orang yang berjongkok itu. Namun tak lama kemudian berganti menjadi tangisan kecil

Pemuda bertinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh itu dibuat bingung karenanya. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya tak tagal, Mingyu kembali mencoba berbicara pada orang tersebut

"Pak? Anda mabuk ya?" ucapan Mingyu membuat orang itu mendongak. Mingyu terkejut ketika melihat wajah sosok itu, mata mereka bertemu pandang. Cantik, di bawah sinar bulan yang terang malam ini Mingyu benar lihat jelas wajah bak dewa dewi tergabung pada pria yang setia berjongkok itu. Walau sedikit ada noda bekas air mata dan _ingus_ di hidung mancungnya –efek sehabis nangis tadi

"Apa aku terlihat mabuk?" tanyanya

Mingyu menyipitkan mata, "Tidak sih."

Pria tersebut pun menangis lagi. Mingyu gelagapan dibuatnya, jadilah ia ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi

"Err.. bisakah anda tidak menangis? Saya hanya takut dikira–"

"Aku tidak nangis! Aku hanya kesal.. _huks_ ," dia potong ucapan Mingyu sembari mengelap air matanya kasar

"Baiklah, anda mengapa kesal–"

"Aku kesal.. lelaki itu berbohong padaku, ia bilang ingin selalu membuatku bahagia bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Tapi.. sore tadi aku _menciduk_ ia jalan dengan orang lain sambil berpegangan tangan pula!" Pria tersebut langsung bercerita begitu saja. Padahal tadi Mingyu cuman iseng ingin bertanya sedikit apa yang buat dia kesal, tapi tak apa lah. Mingyu agak merasa senang juga mendengarnya pria itu mau bercerita dengan dirinya

"Aku datangi mereka dan bertanya ada apa sebenarnya di antara mereka, lelaki bangsat itu malah seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau ia memang sudah mau memutuskan ku! Sialan! Lelaki sialan! Mengapa aku harus percaya padanya!" umpatnya kesal, seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri

Mingyu menahan tangan pria itu untuk tidak memukul lagi, "Hei hei, jangan dipukul begitu. Ini semua salah lelaki itu bukan anda. Harusnya anda memukulnya bukan memukul kepala anda,"

Perlahan pria itu mulai tenang, tak lama ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya

"Hah.. sepertinya aku cerita terlalu jauh, maaf terdengar menggelikan." tangannya meraih kupluk _hoodie_ nya lalu menutupi kepalanya

Mingyu baru saja ingin berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya juga, pria itu sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia hanya menatap kepergian pria tadi dengan perasaan tidak rela.

–eHe–

Keesokkannya Mingyu mendapat shift sore lagi, sial memang karena jam part time nya bentrok dengan jam kerja pertama dia di cafe. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore lewat lima belas menit, seharusnya dia masih berkutat di dapur cafe. Kalau bukan karena biaya kuliah ditanggung sendiri, tidak mau dia bekerja sekaligus dua dalam sehari begini. Namun beruntunglah Jun datang lebih awal jadi dia bisa serahkan sebagian kerjaan pada Jun. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih pada Jun.

Sesampai di minimarket, buru-buru Mingyu masuk dan berganti pakaian –sempat lupa berganti di cafe tadi.

"Lama sekali sih? Gara-gara mu aku jadi pulang lambat." gerutu Minkyung

Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas gadis itu, lalu fokus kembali mengancingkan baju seragamnya

"Maaf."

"Sudah ya, aku pulang. Kasihan yebin pasti menungguku lama. Ingat Gyu, sebelum jam sembilan kau jangan pulang!" Minkyung langsung memakai jaket kulitnya tanpa berganti pakaian, kemudian meraih tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi

"Tidak diberitahu juga aku sudah tahu."

Mingyu tengah menata barang-barang pada rak yang sudah kosong. Sedikit lelah memang harus mengerjakan ini itu sendiri mengingat bahwa hanya dirinya yang bekerja pada shift sore hingga malam lagipula minimarket ini tidak begitu banyak pekerjanya, Mingyu ingat betul sekitar lima oranganlah kira-kira –minimarket ini pun termasuk penolong mereka mendapat uang karena kalau saja minimarket tersebut benar-benar ditutup saat itu mereka tidak mungkin bekerja disini.

Selesai menata Mingyu mengusap dahinya sedikit berpeluh, mengangkat kotak yang tadi berisi barang-barang belanjaan untuk ia pindahkan ke gudang.

 _Kring_

Seorang pelanggan masuk reflek membuat Mingyu menoleh. Orang itu memakai _hoodie_ hitam serta kupluknya yang menutupi kepalanya.

Melihat dari postur tubuh orang itu Mingyu seperti tak asing. Jadilah dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memindahkan kotak tersebut ke gudang, ditaruhnya kotak tadi disamping meja kasir. Menunggu sang pelanggan tersebut membayar

 _Tak_

Sekaleng minuman _coffee cincau_ ditaruh di meja kasir. Mingyu tak bergeming memperhatikan terus seorang pelanggan yang dihadapannya ini

"Apa?" orang itu bertanya seraya membuka kupluk _hoodie_ nya.

"Anda yang kemarin menangis itu ya?" Mingyu berucap mengingatkan kejadian kemarin malam pada orang itu

Tentu yang merasa pun langsung memerah wajahnya sampai kuping, "Tidak usah diingat lagi! Anggap lah kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi."

"Bagaimana mau tidak diingat. Wajah menangis anda saja terekam jelas di pikiran saya." tangan Mingyu meraih kaleng minuman _coffee cincau_ tersebut untuk men- _scan_ harganya

"Sialan. Lupakan dari pikiranmu!" pria yang tingginya hanya sekuping Mingyu itu merebut kasar minuman kaleng yang tengah di- _scan_ lalu membuka dan meneguknya tanpa sisa

Mingyu terkekeh sendiri melihatnya, "Boleh saya tahu nama anda?" tanya Mingyu

Pria tersebut berdecih membalasnya, "Tak sudi."

"Oh nama anda tak sudi?" sebenarnya Mingyu tahu percuma saja ia buat lelucon, tidak akan di tanggapi

"Berapa harganya?" dia merogoh saku _hoodie_ dan celana training hijau gelapnya bergantian

"10 ribu lima ratus."

" _Shit_. Dompetku tertinggal." Mingyu tersenyum puas melihat gelagat aneh darinya

"Aha. Jadi siapa nama anda tuan?"

dia menghela nafas berat, "Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

"Baiklah, Wonwoo. Kalau kamu tidak ingin kena masalah, tunggulah saya selesai bekerja. Kamu bisa duduk di kursi sana. Dikit lagi saya selesai." dagunya mengisyaratkan Wonwoo si pria tadi untuk duduk di kursi dekat meja seduh kopi

Wonwoo mendengus, menghentakkan kakinya sebelum duduk ditempat yang Mingyu suruh

–eHe–

Dua puluh menitan yang lalu, ada sekitar enam orang pelanggan yang datang ke minimarket –bahkan Wonwoo menghitungnya saking bosan menunggu lelaki tan itu selesai bekerja. Kini mereka sudah berjalan beriringan pergi menuju lokasi ajakan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menolak awalnya, tapi Mingyu mengancamnya akan menyuruh ia berberes gudang jika menolak

"Untuk apa ke sini? Kau tidak berniat macam-macam kan?" tuduh Wonwoo, ia sedikit panik ketika sampai di lokasi yang Mingyu maksud adalah tempatnya gerbong-gerbong kereta. Harus melewati rel kereta pula, Wonwoo waspada tentu saja jaga-jaga kalau kereta lewat tiba-tiba

Mingyu menaruh tasnya asal dibawah, mengeluarkan sprai pilok berbeda warna dari sana

"Heee, kau mau apa? Oh, dan bunyi berisik _kelontang_ itu dari tasmu rupanya?" Wonwoo yang penasaran pun berjongkok melihat isi tas Mingyu

"Bukankah kamu sedang patah hati? Saya beritahu cara mengobatinya." ucap Mingyu, sembari sebelah tangannya mulai mencoretkan sesuatu pada gerbong kereta tersebut

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Mingyu –masih fokus mencoret dengan sprai piloknya

"Dua puluh lima, bulan besok bertambah satu." Wonwoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu menggambar -ah, tidak. Itu mencoret namanya!

"Wah, kalau begitu saya panggil kamu hyung. Saya baru dua puluh bulan kemarin." perlahan coretan Mingyu sudah membentuk barisan huruf

 _Say yes to move on_

Apa-apaan tulisan itu. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung,

"Kamu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kesalmu lewat menggambar seperti ini. Ini sih cuman contoh." Mingyu memberi Wonwoo satu buah sprai pilok hitam

"Gambarlah." ragu-ragu Wonwoo mengambil sprai pilok dari Mingyu. Dan mulai mencoretkan kata-kata yang ia pikirkan

 **...**

Wonwoo menatap coretan baru Mingyu ingin tahu, namun belum tuntas di gambar Wonwoo sudah berteriak heboh

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau gambar bocah!?" pekiknya

"Kenapa? Saya hanya ingin menggambar pisang. Salah ya?".

"O-oh. Tidak, sudah lanjutkan saja.."

 **...**

Entah sudah berapa gambar yang mereka coretkan pada gerbong kereta. Sekarang gerbong-gerbong tersebut penuh dengan coretan-coretan aneh mereka tapi ada pula yang nampak indah itu adalah hasil coretan Mingyu

Sayang, kesenangan mereka tidak berbuah manis. Terdengarlah sirine mobil polisi tengah berpatroli menggema sunyinya malam di sebrang rel. Salah satu polisi tersebut meneriaki mereka untuk diam ditempat. Mingyu membuang sprai piloknya kasar dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Wonwoo untuk segera berlari dari sana.

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

Oh sial beribu sial, salah seorang polisi tersebut ternyata mengejar mereka. Mingyu mempercepat larinya, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo yang juga berlari menyesuaikan langkah pemuda itu

"Hahaha. Nampak seperti di game ya," Mingyu berujar dalam larinya

"Apa??" Wonwoo tidak begitu mendengar karena sibuk menyamakan langkah besar Mingyu

" _Subway surf_. Posisi kita mengingatkan saya pada game itu."

Sudah berlari lumayan jauh, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ke sebuah gang kecil yang cukup sepi disana untuk tempat bersembunyi.

Wonwoo terlihat tengah menstabilkan nafasnya karena efek berlari tadi. Ia melirik Mingyu yang hanya terengah pelan tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah

"Kau.hh tidak lelah..?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang nampak biasa saja

"Tidak." pemuda tinggi itu mendongak keatas menatap langit malam yang terang

"Kakimu sangat panjang! Pantas saja tidak lelah kalau cuman lari segitu." Wonwoo menggerutu kesal

Mingyu tertawa pelan menanggapinya,

"Kita tidak akan berakhir ditangkap polisi kan seperti game _subway surf_?" dia kembali bersuara

"Tentu tidak. Kamu tenang saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, hingga hidung mancungnya mengkerut lucu. "Ya. Aku percaya padamu."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu dapat melihat wajah bak dewa dewi pria itu kedua kalinya di bawah sinar bulan.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh, "Hm?"

" _I think I'm falling in love._ "

Dia kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Kamu." jawab Mingyu langsung

Wonwoo tersentak mendengarnya, "Lalu..?"

"Bisakah saya mengisi kembali hatimu yang pernah terluka itu? Saya tidak bisa berjanji banyak. Tapi saya berjanji pada diri saya agar tidak membuat luka yang sama." Mingyu menatap dalam mata pria dihadapannya

Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

Tidak disangka Wonwoo akan membalas begitu, kali ini Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar hingga taringnya menyembul. Menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tapi.. kenapa kau selalu memakai kata-kata formal Saya?" tanya Wonwoo

"Bukannya bagus? Karena suatu saat ketika janji suci nanti kan memakai kata Saya."

Oh tidak, terkutuk lah mulut Mingyu yang selalu bicara asal dan pasti wajah Wonwoo sudah merah padam sampai kuping sekarang.

 **END.**

selesai baca, boleh minta review nya?

big thanks udah mau baca,

 _-MOONStar_


End file.
